fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Blitzwing
Zero is a new member of the recently opened Justice Sword Guild. Wanted to make money and help out people in need he joined to eliminate demons from the world after the massacre of his hometown and the disappearance of his sister. Appearance Zero is a tan skinned young man with a cruel look. His hair is white with light maroon sharp tips, he wears a black punk jacket with dark purple pauldrons on the shoulder, the single black fingerless gloves that has belts on the wrist to keep it together, and on the waist of his black pants. His scarf is very long that looks like 2 tails and maroon colored. The boots that he wears are black soldier boots. Personality He doesn't like being close to his guildmates, but he doesn't want to be away from them either. Due to his tragic past, he has kept friends at a distance. His attitude towards people is rude and harsh, but he doesn't mean too. He just doesn't want to lose anyone else in his life due to the massacre of his hometown. He tries very hard to keep this inner turmoil to himself alone, which causes great concern from his allies and alot of stress on himself. He doesn't want anyone to worry about him and get involved with his vengeance. His only fear is that he will lose someone on his team due to the lack of power. He viciously hates this, so he trains everyday to become stronger; strong enough to keep his friends safe. History Zero Blitzwing and his twin sister Silva Blitzwing; son and daughter Weapon Masters Tasha Blitzwing and Samuel Blitzwing. Battle Town with his two parents. His parents were powerful fighters, weapons pros at best. The twins wanted to become strong, so they trained everyday to perfect their fighting skills with wooden swords. The parents quickly learned that they both were pros of the sword, but has different styles. Zero was more brutal and harsh, but Silva was more quiet and deadly precise. On their 10th birthday, they were given two swords, Ebony Striker and Black Death; a weapon with Shadow and Darkness Magic Lachrima in them, created by his parents. The parents were happy as the twins begins to practice their skill. As they were gonna fight, an explosion went off, destroying half of the town. Along with the explosion came a menacing threat: demons! Hordes of them! The townspeople tried their best against the dark assault, some were slaughtered, some slayed the demons. The battle rage on for a long time, seeing no end in sight. Zero and Silva managed to kill off the weaker demons easily, due to their training. One of the bigger ones hit the twins, knocking them out. As the demon was about to kill them, Samuel decapitated the demon into pieces. Tasha ran down to them to picked up the twins along with Samuel and hide them for their safety. They run back to fight them off as the twins tried to recover. The two weapon fighter were finally pushing the demon horde back and victory is at hand. However, one snuck up on Tasha to impale her, but Samuel got in the way as he got impaled in his heart. In rage, Tasha fought back killed the demon, but she was now surrounded by more of them. She did the best she could as she slayed half of them until she was killed and ripped apart. Zero and Silva woke up and get up out of hiding and ran back to the spot they were rescued. In trauma and rage, the twins miraculously begins to cut them all down with fury. Not before Zero gained a large gash on his chest and Silva gained a gash on her back from the demons they killed. Amazed the last and more powerful demons sits and watch. One of the demons gained a large gash from a slash attack and fell from Zero and Silva, but they as blood got spilled on their open cuts, their blood was tainted with demon blood, which will bring problems into the future. As they turned around, they ran towards the last demons, but were quickly defeated by sheer power and skill by the Demon Outrage . As the demon Warp, walked forward to kill Zero; who was knocked out by the attack, Silva did minimal damage by cutting his left eye. In rage and surprise the attack, Warp cuts her across her face and teleports her far away in front of Zero's face. Angry and too weak to move, the demons just laughed at the destruction of the village and they vanished, leaving Zero on the ground wounded. Thanks to the dark blood in his body, his body begins to heal up quickly as he begins to rise up, coated in a evil aura and a surge of murderous rage, screaming in the town that now had only one survivor. He collected the bodies to bury, while crying and puking, made graves with their names on it and buried them and made his peace as he made a promise to avenge them. He grabs his gear, food, water and his pet cats as he walks away from the village on his quest of revenge. Battles and Events Main Storyline= Chapter 1: Tragedy Chapter 2: Thirst For Vengeance |-| Training= Taming the Black |-| Verses= Warverse: Zero's Hellish Evolution! |-| Battles= |-| Missions= Ways of Combat Darkness Magic Swordsmanship- Zero mixes his swordsmanship skills with his Darkness Magic, increasing the damage output of his attack. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic - The magic to increase his swordsmenship capabilities. Dark Heart - The user can amplify and gained immeasurable power by tapping into the darkness of their hearts. The limit is 10x. Darkness Boost - The user can multiply their darkness magic capabilities in combat to frightening levels. The limit is 10x. Demon Mask - Zero only gained by having demon blood in the users body. It can amplify and multiply their powers. Sword Boost - The user can multiply their sword magic capabilities to frightening levels. The limit is 10x. All Out - Zero can convert each spell he has into one, incredible spell with incredible power, making it dangerous for people who gets hit by it. Darkness Magic - This magic gives Zero the ability to manipulate the dark element of Magic. It can be used to deflect, empower and strikes through a target's guard. Grim Demon Blade - Zero uses this buff-up combination of Dark Heart, Demon Mask, Sword Boost, greatly increases his magical power and his swordsmenship capabilities. Dark Splitter- Zero dashes forward with his blade coated in Darkness Magic and slash the opponent in half vertically. *Barrage - Zero slash the opponent into small pieces. **Beam - Zero blasts the remains away with Darkness magic. Black Erasure ''' - Zero releases energy of Darkness Magic near the opponent. *Shot - Zero shoots a small, but strong ball of Darkness Magic at the opponent. **Beam- Zero fires a beam of Darkness Magic at the opponent. '''Evil Swing - Zero archs his back with his sword on his back, makes a sharp turn as he swings his sword upwards, knocking the opponent in the air. *Spiral- Zero puts his hand on the ground, creating a spiral of Darkness. **Barrage - Zero jumps into the air and slashes at the opponent in the air. Spinning Slash - Zero jumps high into the air and spins downward in a arc, cutting the opponent. *Counter - Zero blocks incoming attacks and counters them with a strike. strike. **Impale - Zero impales the opponent with his sword and kicks the opponent back. Darkness Block - Zero blocks the attack from the opponents at all angle the best he can. *Infusion - Zero infuses Darkness Magic into his blade to strengthen its cutting power. **Slash- Zero slashes at the opponent that is infused with Darkness Magic. Darkness Counter- Zero counters the attack from the opponent with a block and a strike. *Spiral - Zero creates a spiral/vortexs of darkness magic around the opponent. **Beam- Zero fires a beam of Darkness Magic from his blade. Darkness Boost - Zero temporarily increases his darkness magic capabilities. *Boost- Zero enhances his Darkness Boost to further strengthen the user. **Slash- Zero slashes the opponent with his Darkness Magic enhanced blade. Darkness Body- Zero coats his body with Darkness Magic to strengthen his fighting capabilities. *Boost- Zero uses Darkness Boost to enhances the user's Darkness Magic. **Heart - Zero fused the Dark Heart to further to strengthen the user's magical power. Dark Heart - Zero taps into the power of Dark Heart. *Boost- Zero combines his corrupt Darkness Magic with Darkness Boost to further strengthen him. **Slash- Zero slashes at the target at a heavy augmented speed. Demon Mask - Zero conjured a demon mask to further strengthen his powers. *Heart -Zero fuses Demon Mask with his Dark Heart power to strengthen his supernatural powers. **Barrage- Zero begins to slash away at the opponent with such ferocity and aggression. Grim Parade - Zero dashes foward and begins to execute a slash attacks and beam attacks of Darkness Magic and ends the attack with decapitation strike. *Boost - Zero uses Darkness Boost to enhance his Darkness Magic. **Repeat - Zero repeats this attack, but with a much stronger attack. Darkness Shot - Zero shoots a small, but strong ball of Darkness Magic. *Heart - Zero greatly increases this spell with Dark Heart. **Boost - Zero strengthens it even more with Dark Boost. ***Mask - Zero Strengthens it to the devastating point of the spell. ****Repeat - Zero cast this spell that can destroy anything in its path. Darkness Wave - Zero stomps the ground to conjure up darkness and then hits the target with it. *Barrage- **Repeat- Darkness Bomb - Zero raises his hand into the air and he causes a explosion of darkness magic next to the opponent. Darkness Pulse - Dark Kick Black Roundhouse Grim Impale Nightmare of Zero Homo Magi Physiology - Zero is a descentant from a bloodline of mages, seperating him from normal people. ▪ Magic - Zero was born with the power of magic, a near-limitless power in the Fairy Tail world. Darkness Manipulation - Zero has the ability to use the many effects of Darkness. ▪ Magic - Zero possess the magic form of darkness. Zero is a skilled dark swordsman that is a close range fighter that infused his attacks with Darkness Magic along with his Sword Magic. - Despite his firm tone body, Zero is surprisingly fast in combat. He used this to out speed his targets that is physically stronger then them. When his dark blood activates, he becomes even faster then before. With the enhanced increase of speed, Zero can be a deadly blur to his enemies. After being defeated by a swordsman named Nero Fang ( ; a Sword Magic Master with Darkness Magic and Shadow Magic , he learned that his current abilities won't be enough to complete his goals, so he went to Tournament Land and took a class in the Sword Magic Dojo, Darkness Magic Dojo . As he has training with the 2 teachers, Zero has gained a incredible boost of speed that increases the swings and strikes of his blade. His dark blood activation increases his power further, but he slowly learning how to control his power ( See Taming The Black). - Zero has trained his entire childhood to master his agility to help him in combat. Dodging close calls punches, near-fatal slices, he almost master them all. He barely dodge his twin sister's barrage of speedy attacks, leaving him with bruised and cuts. When he got older, he was about to dodge the deadly accurate attacks as he has a special ability called Pattern Sense. After learning that his training was not helping when he lost utterly to Nero Fang, a master level Light Magical Martial Artist, he was taken to Tournament Land to take on 3 teachers as his new masters. After many hours of training, Zero has earned a high degree of fast response to any attack, better than he was before, but he still gets hit on a lesser level. - To gain the power to move very fast and dodge alot of attacks comes from his stamina, Zero had to constant do stamina healthy diet. He constantly worked on all of his muscles, so he can perform well in combat. Constantly fighting his twin or getting constantly brought into battle by her, has keep him in check. - Zero has trained in the way of the sword when he was little. After the massacre of his hometown and his sister missing, Zero gave in to his anger and hate as he swore to always train to master the way of the sword. The result of his training as he reached his teenager years, Zero has grown much stronger in swordplay, but his heart was covered in darkness of anger and rage. Sometimes he goes too far due to the demon blood that got into his system that causes an increase boost of his capabilities and the Dark Heart ability that strengthens the user with negative emotions and corrupts the users magic, making him very dangerous on the battlefield. Each use was beginning to corrupt him and the dark blood in him was making even more power hungry. Equipment Ebony Striker - a Darkness Magic sword with Darkness Magic Enhancement capabilities as well as Sword capabilities. ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem Relationship Darkness Magic Dog X2 ▪ Kuro - a male dog that has Darkness Magic in his body. Can speak as well. ▪ Nero - a female dog that has a Darkness Magic Lachrima in her body. She can speak as well. Shadow Magic Cat ×2 ▪ Bikou - a male cat that has a Shadow Magic Lachrima in his body. Can speak as well. ▪ Kage - a female cat that has a Shadow Magic Lachrima in her body. Can speak as well. Silva Blitzwing - His sister. Samuel Blitzwing - His father. Killed in a demon attack. Tasha Blitzwing - His mother. Killed in a demon attack. Luna Snipes - His partner. Other ▪ Zero only takes Duel, Find and Destroy Jobs. ▪ Zero currently has 3000G on him. Darren Hilt - His Partner. Gallery Zero_Blitzwing.jpg| Dark Sword Mage Triva